Truth or Dare in Morganville
by EveDuncan
Summary: The Glass house gang gets together for a fun game of truth or dare with some wanted/unwanted characters. When this game spirals a little out of control will they get it back together, and if they do how out of hand will it get? PS claire can be scary!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare in Morganville

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Eve comes down the stairs and screams at the top of her lungs, " I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF IF I DON'T FIND SOMETHING TO DO!". I just roll my eyes and go back to flipping through my physics book, even though I read through it twice. Shane steps through the door with Myrnin and Amelie. "What the hell?", I say to shane. He ignores me looks at Eve and says, "I got all your 30 text messages, saying that you were about to jump off the roof if you didn't find anything fun to do. So, how about a game of truth or dare?", he winks at me.

Eve screams in excitement and I say, "No way!" "Awww, please CB don't make me come over there!", Eve says slightly manicly. I stay quiet untill, she takes a warning step towards me so I say, "Alright , but I get to go first!" "Yay!", everyone exclaims. I sigh and yell, "Micheal get your ass down here, truth or dare time!" He walks down the stairs and says, "It's about time we have some fun!"

We all sit in a circle on the floor, (Amelie, Claire, Eve, Shane, Micheal, Myrnin), I look at myrnin, "Truth or Dare?", I ask. "I'm not a pansy, Dare!", he says. "Umm... I dare you to go to Oliver's coffee place and invite everyone you know, or we know to come join the game." He gets up and walks through a portal to Common Grounds.

This is gonna be good.

(Myrnin's P.O.V.)

I walk through the portal to Oliver's coffe place and see only five people, Oliver, Jason, Brandon and two other giggling girls in the corner. I walk over to Oliver, Jason and Brandon who are sitting at a table whspering fiercly at each other. "Hey Ollie pop!", I say to Oliver and blow him a kiss. He groans and says, "What do you want, fool?" I bat my eye lashes and clasp my hands next to my cheeks and say innocently, "Is it so hard to accept that I wanted to visit my best friend?" He chuckles and says again, "What do you really want?" I sigh and tell him, "You three need to come with me, Claire's orders." Oliver actually laughs out loud along with Brandon and Jason.

"And just does our little Claire want from us, exactly?", Brandon asked me with a clearly ammused voice. I think about what to say and then it hits me! "What do you think a hormonal sixteen year-old girl wants?", I say quietly to them all. Brandon and Jason sprung up immeadiatly saying at the same time, "I'm in!" Me, Brandon and Jason walk to the portal together just as Oliver starts racing behind us yelling, "You sick little perverts stay away from her, she's Amelie's!" We all walk/run through the portal that opens up directly to the glass house.

(Shanes P.O.V.)

Myrnin walks back through one of those portal things with the three people in morganville that almost everyone in the room despise. _Oliver, Brandon,_ and _Jason!_ I groaned and rolled my eyes, along with Claire, Eve, Micheal and _Amelie_! Who knew she actually hated the same people we did? Anyways, Brandon and Jason both looked at Claire like they expected her to go with them! I stood up and growled low and dangerously, "Why the fuck are you ass wholes checking out my girl?" Myrnin then chuckled darkly while getting in the circle between Amelie and Micheal. "What?" I asked him? He then ignored me and looked at Brandon and Jason, "Sorry," he said, "had to make up some reason for you guys to come."

I look at him eyes wide and furious then look at Jason and Brandon, of course they would come if they thought Claire was going to spread her legs for them! I then looked at Oliver with pure horror, disgust and anger. i then looked at Claire to see if she was okay. She was looking at the three of them with a glare that made me yelp and take cover. coming from me hat was pretty bad, and I've seen Amelie glare.

Eve was sitting behind Micheal who had a pillow over his face and he was shaking with fear. Amelie and Myrnin were scooting toward the kitchen, slowly. As for Jason he looked like he was about to faint. Brandon was looking away from her looking more pale then a vampire should and Oliver was shaking with a blush high in his cheeks and his pupils were little dots. All of the sudden, Claire yelled out in pure fury lunging at the three perverts faster than a vampire! We all gasped as Claire took all three of them down!


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Morganville!

(Eve's P.O.V.)

Claire had a look on her faace that made me want to be out of the house- or the town- it was even scaring Amelie! And that bitch had a glare on her, but this was just, horrible, it made _me_ feel scared of her and I was her bestfriend! She was directing her eyes of fire towards the three people in the room that everyone wants to kill just to get normal innocent Claire back.

Suddenly, Claire lets out a shout of fury that goes through the whole house! Everyone flinches and then she lunges at the hated crew and takes them all down! 100 pound Claire took down my strong little brother and two very old _vampires_! She grabbed a silver collar with a leash- _Don't ask!-_ off the table they crashed into. She put it around Oliver in a flicker of motion, she grabbed the leash and dragged him through the kitchen door picking up some of my silver chain necalaces that I left lying around the house.

All we here is Oliver scream and Claire yelling at him, "You sickly stupid perverted Vampire, how dare you expect me to do something like that for a person like you!" Jason and Brandon tried to escape through the front door silently but somehow Claire sensed them trying to leave and hissed, "_Myrnin get them now!"_ He flashed over to them and caught there arms in a bone-crunching grip and brought them to Amelie who grabbed Brandon while Myrnin kept hold of Jason.

Micheal took a peek in the Kitchen and immeadiatly pulled his face back with a look of horror and fear. I held his hand and he hugged me close to him. We stayed like that for a second untill we both heard a squirt and a shout of pain and winced. "Next time I'll do a hell of a lot worse, and there better not be a next time!", Claire yelled at Oliver.

Claire walked out of the kitchen with Oliver, who had burn marks on his face, arms and neck. He was crying silently and he was hugging himself. "Go sit down.", Claire said harshly. He sat with Myrnin, Amelie, Brandon and Jason who all looked horrified! Claire can be really, really _SCARY!_

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I don't know what came over me, it was like I was in another person looking at what they were doing, not being the actual one doing this. I guess _everyone _has a dark side, and the longer you keep it in, the more evil it gets! After I was done, literally, torchering Oliver I walked out about to grab Brandon, but then, me, the real Claire took over. I gasped and fell down on my but, breathing heavilly. "Claire?", Amelie asked in a little squeaky voice. I nodded still trying to catch my breath. "What the hell was _that_?", Shane blurted out into the silence. I shrugged and said in my normal voice, "I don't know it's never happened before, how scary was it?" "Very Scary!", everyone shouted at the same time. I blushed a deep red, "Sorry about umm, that Oliver it was a little uncalled for, huh?" He held out a thumb and finger and put about an inch of space between them, "A little bit." he said in a hoarse voice.

"You know that, _that_, will not go unpunished!" he said in an angry painful voice. The dark thing inside of me awoke and stood up with the glare that scared them all earlier on my face and stared right at Oliver. The anger faded out of his eyes replaced with fear, "She said she was sorry, as you can see she was not herself at that moment, so just forgive and forget... or bring more pain onto yourself!" He flinched back and nodded silently, i got back to normal panting again. I tried to get people to forget that and said, "Enough with the drama and onto the game! Oh and one more thing"- I flipped off Brandon and Jason. We all sat in a circle (Amelie, Brandon, Claire, Jason, Eve, Shane, Micheal, Myrnin and Oliver)

"Lets get our truth or dare on!" Claire said, uncomfortably being between two perverts. "Woo!" everyone shouted getting into game mode! And now the game begins!


	3. Chapter 3

How Badass and freaky was Claire? No more scary Claire onto the game! BTW Oliver is healed just traumatized! LOL

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Everyone had calm down since Claire lost her temper, to put it nicely, and now they were choosing who should go first. Since Claire went first, and they were still scared of her a little, she got to choose. "Hmmmm," she she said, "I choose...Amelie!" Amelie then did a little smile and asked brightly, "Micheal, truth or dare?" "Dare!" he blurted out quickly. "Okay, I dare you... to kiss Claire!" Amelie said smirking at him. He quickly looked at shane who nodded, then he walked over to Claire, who was blushing lightly.

Micheal put his lips to Claire's, and they stayed like that for a while untill, Claire opened her mouth and his toung went in. Shane and Eve coughed glaring at them. Claire pulled away blushing a dark red and Micheal walked back to his spot a light pink tinting high in his cheeks. "Well, that was something.", Myrnin said in an ammused voice. Micheal ignored him and said, "I did the dare, now its my turn, umm... Eve truth or dare?" "Dare, dare, dare!" she squealed in excitement. "I dare you to... go to the little hidden shop behind the grocery store and steal a strip pole!" Micheal chalenged her. She gulped and asked, "What's my alternative?" "Giving Brandon a lap-dance for 3 minutes." he replied simply. Eve shuddered and said, "Fine be back in a minute, do your thing teleport girl." Eve said to Claire who opened a portal to the "not so hidden" store.

She walked through the portal and ended up right infront of the store. She took a deep breath and walked inside the little shop where she saw the man at the register sleeping and no one else in the store except three stoned guys. She looed at the sex section- yeah this store has one- and found a strip pole in a box inbetween some fur handcuffs and a whip. She peeled off the tag and walked out of the store, only to notice that it was pitch black and she had to walk home. She ran and made it to the glass house not a moment to late because she noticed a sewer vamp had almost got her!

Eve walked through the door slammed it and locked it with strip pole still in her hands. She walked over to us all sitting in a circle and threw the box with the pole in it at Micheal who caught it with his vampire reflexis. "Sorry 'bout the lack of transpo, Eve" Claire said. "Shane go set up the strip pole over there." Micheal told him. Shane gave him a lazy salute and set it up in the middle of the circle in two minutes. He sat back down and then Eve said, "Truth or dare...

Who should Eve dare?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter!

Eve said, "Truth or dare... Oliver!" "Dare?", he said in more of a question than an answer. Eve squealed an then whispered said, "Umm... Okay I got it! I dare you to... slap Amelie and then give us a little twirl on the strip pole!" Everyone froze and then Oliver turned to Amelie and bitch slapped her! Amelie's eyes turned red and then she broke his nose. It healed in less then have a minute then he walked up to the strip pole and did an old fasioned fireman swirl on it. Everyone roared with laughter and then started cheering, "Take It Off! Take It Off!" He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and sat back down.

"Claire truth or dare?" he said suddenly. Claire brightened up and said cheerfully,"Dare!" Oliver's smile turned wicked and then he said, "Alright, I dare you to kiss Eve!" Claire shrugged and then immeadiatly waled over to Eve and started frenching her! Eve froze in shock for a minute but then she started to kiss her back. Shane and Micheal looked at each eyes wide and jaws dropped. Brandon and Jason were smirking in delight and Myrnin and Oliver were watching them with there heads cocked to one side. Amellie was studying them, it looked like. Shane cleared his throat and Eve shot him the finger as Claire and her fell to the floor still kissing. Shane and Micheal sighed and ended up having to pull them off of each other.

Claire giggled and so did Eve as they both licked they're lips. "Okay I'll say it, what's up with Claire's lips?" Micheal finally said after a minute of awkward silence. "I know right they are so freaking seductive!" Eve exclaimed. Claire blushed a crimson red as every one stared at her. "What," she asked, "it's not my fault." "I want to try!" Jason said leaning in to kiss her. Claire yanked Brandon's head infront of her's and Jason ended up putting a big kiss on Brandon's lips. They both pulled away in disgust wiping away at there lips while everyone else tried to control they're laughter.

"Amelie" Claire said after eveyone got themselves under control, "Truth or dare?" Amelie thought for a seconf and then replied, "Truth" "Okay," Claire said, "have you ever had sex with Oliver?" The room went silent and then Amelie said, "Yes, now everybody drop it!" Everyone's mouth's except for Amelie and Oliver's were open. Oliver cleared his throat and then said nervously,"W-well back to the game!" Everyone nodded and agreement and said, "Shane, truth or dare?" "Dare!" he replied before she even finished the question. "Okay, I dare you to..."

_What should Amelie dare Shane to do? Please Review!_


End file.
